Eu posso ver Fantasmas
by Sasami-kun
Summary: Sarah uma garota que vive a vida atormentada pelo seu dom ou será uma maldição? Será que ela vai superar?


**N/A: **

**(1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém **Yaoi** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(3) **Contém **Yuri**(relação Mulher x Mulher), **Lemon **(sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(4)**Contém **Hetero**(relação Homem x Mulher), **hentai **(sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(5)**** Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(6) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer. **

**(7) ATENÇÃO! Algumas partes deste capitulo foi tirado do livro "A Mediadora", mas algumas metades foi alterada. E só vai ser neste episodio. Ou vi ter algumas referencias de algumas coisas.**

* * *

**Cronologia: **Metade do 5º ano (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix)

**Par Principal: **Severus Snape/Sarah Malfoy.

**Pares secundários:** Lucius Malfoy/Narcisa Malfoy

**Resumo:** Sarah uma garota que vive a vida atormentada pelo seu dom ou será uma maldição? Será que ela vai superar?

"- Fala -"

"_**- Pensamentos -"**_

* * *

**Eu posso ver Fantasmas**

**Capitulo 1 – Meu Dom ou Maldição**

* * *

_** Aeroporto de Londres – 02 de Junho de 2011 – 08:45 AM**_

Eu estava me mudando com a minha família para outro estado. Outro país. Mas ninguém teve a coragem para falar o quanto fazia frio aqui. Vê se pode. Londres. Inglaterra. Poxa deveria ter avisado sabe. Mas não. Eu sei que a gente deveria esta prevenindo para essas coisas, mas é a primeira vez que saio do meu querido país, Brasil.

Estava eu e meu pai saindo do aeroporto. Tinha um carro nos esperando. Eu não sabia que tinha família do outro lado do continente ou do oceano. Mas também meu pai era assim queria esquecer certas coisas, assim estamos aqui para conhecer a família e meu querido "noivo". Isso mesmo que você ouviu "noivo". Que saco viu!

Pelo que eu estou vendo só tem paisagem agora parece que estamos chegando. É impressionante. Londres. Quem diria. É antigo.

- Pai, estamos chegando?

- Falta uma hora, Sarah.

- Como era a casa mesmo? – falei sarcástica, pois do jeito que ele falou não parecia uma casa.

- É grande, espaçosa e antiga.

- Antiga? Você não falou isso – falei um pouco apavorada.

- Calma! É mais ou menos do século III ou IV por ai.

- Antiga o caramba! É velha isso sim – falei virando a cara.

- Não fale assim filha.

Meu pai sabia que não gostava de lugares antigos. Agora entendi o porquê a casa que ele disse era grande. Digo não era grande. É enorme. É um castelo. Isso mesmo um castelo. Nem era uma mansão e nem uma casa. Ai minha Deusa Athena.

O castelo era enorme mesmo e inacreditavelmente bonita. Isso mesmo bonita. Não caindo aos pedaços. Dava para ver as torres como o desenho de cinderela. Deve ter vários andares. O jardim era enorme mesmo e lindo. Quando entramos passamos por um portão dourado enorme que tinha um "M" grande na frente.

Demorou mais ou menos 15 minutos para chegar à porta principal. Onde um senhor todo de preto nos esperava. O carro parou. O motorista saiu e abriu a porta para nós e enquanto o outro pegava nossas malas e entreva para um terceiro que aparece e levou.

- Senhor Malfoy, Senhorita Malfoy, por aqui Lord Malfoy está esperando na sala - disse o cara de preto.

- Sim, pode nós mostrar o caminho – disse meu pai.

* * *

**Castelo Mansão Malfoy – 02 de Junho de 2011 – 10:48 AM**

Eu não pude falar nada, por isso comecei a ficar tensa e fiz uma careta. Mas mesmo assim entrei no castelo e pude ver como era enorme, bonito, rico e frio aquele lugar me dava arrepios. Passamos pelo Hall de entrada e tinha duas escadas que se encontrava no andar de cima. Uma escada era do lado esquerdo e a outra o direito no meio dela formava uma meia lua e tinha porta. No final de cada lado das escadas dava para ver algumas portas. Neste momento estávamos indo para o lado direito. Eu acho que é alguma sala de visitas. Bingo. Era mesmo. Quando entramos o lugar era enorme. Conforme entrei percebi três pessoas dentro da sala.

- Lord Malfoy, eles estão aqui – disse o cara de preto e acabei percebendo que era algum mordomo.

Nós nos aproximamos e eles se levantaram o cara mais alto dava para ver que era forte tinha ombros largos, cintura na medida certa e dava pra ver a barriga de tanquinho, pois usava camisa social ou outra coisa da cor cinza e usava calças pretas e sapatos também pretos. O rosto era aristocrata, lábios perfeitos e nariz pontudos, cabelos longos loiros prateados estavam presos com uma fita e seus olhos são cinza prateados estavam frios. A segunda pessoa é um adolescente na faixa dos seus 15 ou 16 anos é parecido com o primeiro, mas com algumas diferentes. Cabelos curtos com bastante gel na cabeça. Eca, ele deve ficar bonito sem gel. Ombros não eram tão fortes, mas estavam quase lá e era um pouco menor por causa da sua idade. E seus olhos iguais com a do seu pai, mas me encaravam com certo desprezo que eu estava com muita vontade de socar ele. A terceira era uma mulher seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque, olhos azuis e frios. Credo! E não posso falar nada, pois ela é bem feminina diferente de mim.

- Filha, este é meu irmão mais novo, Lucius, sua esposa Narcisa e seu filho Draco – disse meu pai.

- É um prazer – disse.

- É um prazer finalmente conhece-la Sarah – disse Lucius.

- Sim, é bom conhece-los – dei um meio sorriso nesse tempo dei uma olhada pela sala. Era bem mobiliado com grande estilo. Tinha uns quatro sofás modernos de couro branco, com tapete e uma mesinha no centro. A sala era grande e tinha varias coisas ao redor. Até que meu olhar caiu na grande janela em "U" para baixo com vitrais e assim meus olhos arregalavam e vi que alguém estava encostado na janela nos observando.

Era uma pessoa que não conhecia e bem nem era alguém da minha família.

Voltei-me para meu pai para ver se ele tinha notado e meus outros parentes tinham notado também, mas eles não tinham, embora a pessoa estivesse bem ali, bem diante dos meus olhos.

Meu pai parou de falar com meu tio e viu que nem tinha sentado e vi que ele estava olhando para meu rosto. Meus tios e meu primo me olhavam com olhos curiosos.

Desconfio que minha expressão não devesse ser das mais agradáveis, pois a expressão do meu pai mudou completamente, e ele disse num suspiro.

- Ah, Sarah, outra vez?...

Vou ter que dar uma explicar. É que eu não sou exatamente como qualquer mulher e também um pouco diferente da minha família também, apensar de eu ser uma mulher de 21 anos.

Quero dizer, acho que eu pareço bem normal. Não uso drogas, bebe socialmente como qualquer pessoa, fumo algumas vezes. Tá certo que tenho piercing nas orelhas, nariz, na língua e no umbigo. Tenho tatuagem no ombro, na perna, no pulso e na nuca. Nunca pintei meu cabelo, pois é natural vermelho sangue que nem da minha mãe. Meus olhos uma mistura dos meus pais, dourados com uma pitada de cinza. Minhas roupas que eu estou usando são bem modernas usava uma camisa com um decote em "V" da cor roxa escura colada em meu corpo, pois dava para ver minha barriga seca de magra. Por cima uma jaqueta de couro preto. Usava uma calça jeans confortável e apertada preta com alguns rasgos. Sapato de salto da cor roxa. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Meus olhos estão com lápis de olho preto e com sombra pesada e leve ao mesmo tempo e brilho labial. Bem, no final das contas, sou uma mulher brasileira comum e normal.

Só que eu falo com os mortos e também sou uma bruxa.

Talvez não devesse falar assim direito. Talvez falasse que é ao contrario. Os mortos falam comigo. Quer dizer, eu não fico procurando conversar com eles. Na realidade, tento não puxar papo.

Mas o negócio é que eles não me deixam em paz.

Estou me referindo aos fantasmas.

Não acho que sou louca. Pelo menos não mais louca que qualquer humano no planeta, mas talvez um pouco mais louca que os ouros. A maioria do pessoal a onde morava acha isto.

Que eu era pirada. Eu tive que ir para o conselho da escola e no psicólogo dês de que eu tinha 14 anos. Às vezes chego a pensar que talvez até fosse mais fácil simplesmente deixar que me trancafiassem na ala psiquiátrica.

Mas mesmo na ala psiquiátrica, eu não estaria a salvo. Eles me achariam.

Eles sempre me acham.

Ainda me lembro do meu primeiro fantasma. Eu era muito nova, mas minhas memorias são melhores que outras pessoas. Bem eu tinha um ano e meio. Acho que lembro tão bem quanto me lembro do nosso gato que corria atrás do rato que tinha e mantive protegido dos dentes do nosso gato. Minha mãe correu tirando o de mim.

Puxa, eu só tinha um ano e meio, né? Na época, ainda não tinha ideia que a gente deveria ter medo de ratos. Nem de fantasmas, afinal. Por isso é que com 22 anos, os dois nem me assustam mais. Talvez um susto pequeno como agora, mas só às vezes. E certamente me deixam estressada pra caramba. Mas medo? Acho que não.

Nunca.

A aparição, por assim dizer, era pequena, cinzenta e desprotegida. Ate hoje não tinha ideia de quem era. Mas falei com ela, alguma linguagem de bebe que ela não entendeu. Os fantasmas não entendem crianças de um ano e meio, como alias ninguém entende. Ela só ficou lá me olhando triste na calçada da rua perto da casa do vizinho. Eu acho que fiquei com pena dela, assim como do rato, e queria ajuda-la. Só não tinha como. De modo que fiz como qualquer criança faria na minha idade. Corri para minha mãe.

Foi ai que aprendi a minha primeira lição a respeito dos fantasmas. Só eu posso vê-los, mais ninguém.

Quero dizer, é claro que outras pessoas também vejam. Caso contrario, não teríamos casas mal-assombradas, historias de fantasmas, seriados de mistérios e tudo mais. Mas existe diferença. A maioria das pessoas que vê fantasma, só vê um. Bem, eu vejo todos os fantasmas.

Todos mesmo. Qualquer um. Qualquer pessoa que tenha morrido e por algum motivo ainda tinha negócios que não terminaram. Eu sou capaz de ver.

E posso lhe garantir que isto significa um bocado de fantasmas.

No primeiro dia que vi meu primeiro fantasma acabei percebendo que ninguém vê, nem mesmo minha mãe.

O que faz me lembrar da segunda lição que aprendi quando tinha 14 anos: quando meu avô morreu por parte de mãe.

Ele já estava doente há algum tempo e foi num dia que ele não aguentou mais. Ele se foi. Foi ai que ele me explicou o que eu era. Mas nem ele sabia explicar para mim.

Foi mais ou menos em uma festa de escola. Lá tinha uma cartomante. Estava com uma amiga, Mayara. Cartomante leu pra ela o que qualquer pessoa queria ouvir: que seria em sucedida na vida, ia se casar e ter filhos e resto blábláblá.

Mayara insistiu que eu lê-se também, mas quando chegou minha vez. Madame Luna teve que ler duas vezes, pois ficou confusa, mas na segunda vez em que leu de novo. Ela olhou pra mim e disse:

- Você fala com os mortos.

Mayara ficou agitada e quando falou deu pra perceber que ela estava com medo e tentava disfarçar.

- Meu deus do céu! Meu deus do céu! É mesmo? Sarah, você ouviu isso? Você é capaz de falar com os mortos! Você também é médium!

- Médium, não! – começou a corrigir Madame Luna.

- Mediadora.

Mayara ficou com mais medo.

- O que? Que diabos é isso?

Depois disso o final de semana passou. Na segunda-feira eu recebi outra lição. Nunca confiar em ninguém com seu segredo, nem mesmo seus melhores amigos e sua família.

Pois quando cheguei à escola tinha um boato que era esquisita, louca e por ai vai e que eu falava com os mortos. A partir daí eu fui humilhada, zuada e excluída até que eu terminei o colegial. Eu não confiava em mais ninguém direito.

Não podia falar com ninguém. Pois qualquer lugar que eu ia tinha um fantasma. Até na biblioteca e BAM lá estava um fantasma.

E pior que eu tinha que ajuda-los. Às vezes fantasmas deixam as coisas incompletas. E aí, eu tinha que ajeitar as coisas.

Bem pra você ver minha vida é literalmente assombrada pelos mortos, a cada minuto de cada dia de sua vida. Não é nada agradável. Você vai até o McDonald's tomar um sorvete... Opa, falecido na esquina. Alguém o baleou. E se você puder levar os tiras ao sujeito que fez aquilo, ele pode finalmente descansar em paz.

E tudo que você queria era um Mc.

Pois é, esse é meu trabalho. Eu sou a Mediadora.

Pode crer que não é o destino que eu desejaria a ninguém.

Não se pode dizer que nesse campo da mediação as recompensas sejam generosas. Ninguém nunca se deu ao trabalho de me oferecer um salario ou coisa parecida. Nem sequer um pagamento por hora. Só aquele calorzinho gostoso, de vez em quando. Quando você faz alguma coisa para alguém. A maioria dos fantasmas quando aparece faz um calafrio. Além do estresse. Estar sendo o tempo todo atormentada por gente que só consegue ver, - o fato é que muitos fantasmas são estúpidos à beça. Isso mesmo que você eu. São chatos pra caramba. Esses são os que rondam no mundo em vez de ir para outro lado. Ficam por aí atazanando as pessoas, batendo portas, fazendo barulho com objetos provocando frio, gemendo. Você sabe a velha historia de fantasmas.

Mas às vezes eles são brutos. E quando tentam machucar as pessoas. De proposito. É aí que em geral eu fico danada. É quando me dá vontade de dar um chute no traseiro do fantasma.

Era disso que meu pai estava fazendo cara e dizendo a frase: "Ah, Sarah, outra vez?...". Não com a relação da "bruxa". Isso eu vou contar não agora, depois. Ele estava se referindo a coisa do fantasma. Quando eu chuto uns fantasmas assim, as coisas ficam feias e bem complicadas na minha vida.

Não que eu tivesse de fazer bagunça na sala. Por isto é que dei as costas para o fantasma perto da janela e acabei dando uma melhorada na cara e disse:

- Deixa para lá, pai. Está tudo bem.

Deu pra ver que meu pai na acreditou em mim. Meus tios me olhavam como se eu fosse alguém para decifrar. Meu primo me olhou com mais desprezo ainda. Foi ai que eu fiquei com saco cheio dele me olhar assim. E dei um olhar frio e cheio de morte que até os fantasmas tinham medo. Eu tive que praticar muito. Que até ele recuou o olhar e desviou.

- Tem certeza, filha?

- Tenho pai, não se preocupe – disse e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Como foi à viagem, Sarah? – Narcisa me perguntou.

- Foi interessante, além do mais é a primeira vez em que viajo de avião.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostada da viagem – Lucius comentou com certo interesse.

- Espero que goste do país, querida! – disse Narcisa.

- Eu também! Além de me acostumar com o clima é bastante frio aqui.

Minha tia ia começar a falar. Quando fomos interrompidos pela batida n porta.

- Entre!

A porta se abriu e o mordomo de preto entrou.

- O que foi Alphonse? – Lucius falou.

- Senhor Snape acabou de chegar, Lord Malfoy – falou Alphonse com voz monótona.

- Pode deixar entrar – Narcisa pediu.

- Sim, Lady Malfoy. Com Licença – falou se retirando.

- Ah! Que bom que ele chegou – Narcisa falou um pouco animada de mais para meu gosto.

Eu olhei para a janela o fantasma estava nos observando com certo interesse. O fantasma até que era bonito, mas usava umas roupas estranhas demais. Ah, me lembrei que aqui na Grã-Bretanha usava esse tipo de roupa no mundo bruxo. Seu rosto era meio quadrado e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Ele usava óculos redondos, olhos castanho esverdeados pelo que pude ver. Seus cabelos pretos curtos bagunçados que parecia um ninho de rato. Estava todo bagunçado. Dava pra ver que não era construído. O corto também afeminado. Foi quando ele me olhou nos olhos. E os arregalou. E soltou um "Oh! Meu Merlin" e olhou para os lados e depois olhou para mim percebendo que eu podia vê-lo. Antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. A porta mais uma vez foi batida. E mordomo entrou e disse:

- Senhor Snape está aqui.

E logo passou um homem pela porta.

* * *

Continua...


End file.
